The War Between Wizards and Warriors
by WincestSounds
Summary: Chapter 2 up! They didn’t think of what they were doing at the time. Didn’t think it would cost them so much. If the Maple World thought the fude between Warrior and Wizard couldn’t get worse, they thought wrong. Rated fer later chapters.
1. Intelligent Conversation with a Warrior

**The War Between Wizards and Warriors**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First ever Maple Story fanfic. But this should be fun.

Fer those of you new to me, hello! I hope you enjoy the fanfic. And fer my oldies, welcome to the next fanfic! Enjoy it guys!

So everyone; old and new, have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

"..." Normal Chat

'...' Whispering

* * *

**Chapter 1: Intelligent Conversation with a Warrior**

* * *

'I'm not complaining, Coen. I just think they don't give enough exp then they're worth.' Amariahl pushed back her soft blond bangs as she sharpened her Scorpio. 

'Well if you don't like Copper Drakes, then go fight some Fire. Get me some Steelies!'

The Spearman smiled as her friend's voice echoed in her ear, 'No, I get my ass handed to me in a doggy bag every time I go to Fire Drakes.'

'Really? I think they're pretty easy.'

She paused for a moment and looked around, 'Well that's just because you're like two levels higher then I am.' Pulling her hand away from her mouth she stood up and brushed the dust from her cape, 'One second, Coen. They're re-spawning, I think.'

'Okay. Ooo, I see some Steelies over there!'

The dark skinned Spearman pulled up her Bone Helmet from the ground and placed it on her head. She moved forward hesitantly and smiled, readying her Scorpio for another round of Drake Slaying.

Whipping back her cape she jumped forward as a rushing mob of the blue dragon-like creatures made there way for her. She pulled back her Pole-Arm with ease and brought it forward with bone crushing speed. In a flash of silver and red the Drakes collapsed to the ground.

She smiled victoriously and walked back over to the rock she had been sitting on, 'I wish they would make these things a little more wise, they're not that smart.'

'Of course not. They're Dinosaurs. Hey what percent are you now?'

'Like Sixty-Seven percent.' Amariahl lifted up what appeared to be a large clock, 'Yeh, we've got about twenty minutes for the next batch.'

She dropped off her helmet and cape and stretched before taking Scorpio in arm again and began sharpening it once more.

'You been out there a while. Getting short on pots?'

Amariahl nodded to herself and checked her bag, 'A bit. I've got like Thirty unagis left. Looks like I'll have to run back to Perion today.'

"Excuse me, but do you have a Return Scroll?"

Amariahl looked up, raising a brow and sighed. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

The blond Cleric standing before her smiled, his hands resting on his waist as his Red Starlight robes bellowed in the wind, "Well there's some noobie level thirteen back there, taking a beating on Wild Boars and he's stuck on a rope; so I was looking for some help. You think you can spare one?"

'One second Coen, _Mage_ disruption.'

The Sin sounded from the other side, 'Ice or Fire?'

Amariahl turned, rummaged through her bag, and pulled out a roll of gray papers. She removed the rubber-band from around them and pulled one of them away, handing it to the young man, "You know, you're really lucky I'm nice, or I would've just told you to get a life."

"Thanks." The blond smiled handsomely, stuffing the Return Scroll into his sash; "You don't look too bad yourself."

'Amar?'

Amariahl picked up her Scorpio and in the blink of an eye had the Cleric against a tree; blade to neck, "I'd like to hear you repeat that. _Mage_."

"Call me Light Sage..."

Amariahl pulled the Scorpio away from his neck and glared at him, "Get out of here before I skin you alive, _Mage_."

Light Sage smiled once more, "Actually, I'm a Cleric."

"I don't care what you are, you say anything relating to what you did and I will have you hanging from the Slime Tree by your wang. Clear?"

Coen whispered again, 'Hello? Amar?'

"Of course, ma'am." The Blond turned around and walked shamelessly out of the map.

Amariahl smiled lightly and turned back, sitting down on her rock once more, 'Just a stupid Cleric flirting with me.'

'Lol, Cleric? But all Mages hate Warriors. That's strange.'

'I know... The nerve of him,' She cocked a brow and stuffed down some Unagi, 'I don't think I've ever heard of anything like that. He must've been hit really hard in the head or something.'

* * *

'These stupid merchants around here. I can't find Steelies for less then Ten mil!' Coenicony shook her head at another person trying to sell her Tobis, 'So was he cute any?' 

'CUTE?!!! HOW CAN YOU ASK ME THAT?!!'

'Easy, Amar. I was just kidding.' Coen smiled widely and pulled off her Slain, pushing her short, spiky black hair out of her eyes, 'What did the Cleric look like?'

'Blond hair... Starlight. He had a Lama Staff-'

"SELLING STEELIES NINE MIL!!!&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

Coenicony turned wildly a looked around, "Hey you! CROSS BOW DUDE! GIMME YOUR STEELIES!"

The man turned to her, "You have nine mil?"

"Of course I do," She hasted really quickly and ran over to him, 'FINALLY!'

* * *

Amariahl smirked a bit, 'How much did you find them for?' 

'Some cute little Archer was selling them for only NINE MIL!'

'Good deal,' She looked down at her armor and frowned, 'I think I need to go wash up after this round of Drakes spawn.'

'Yes, blood can smell fairly bad while sitting in the sun for hours on end.' Coen whispered in response.

The Spearman stood, pulling on her helmet and lifting her Scorpio from it's resting place, 'I think I deserve a drop this time, don't you Coen?'

'Well you haven't got anything all day, of course you do.'

Amar walked over to the spawning area and glared around as the wind picked up around her, "Alright you bitches, come to mama."

Roars came from all sides as the Drakes spawned and she threw back her Scorpio, swinging it forward once more.

The sound of cracks and whines echoed off the sides of Perion's deserted mountains.

'Coen. We're having Drake meat for dinner.'

'Sounds yummy, lemme go get some sauce for it! Channel eighteen right?'

Amariahl nodded, 'Never any other.'

* * *

"Cooking Drake. Making Stake. We're so hungry, so we bake. Amar provides the meat after all the Drakes were beat, so at the end of the day we have something to-" 

"Coen stop singing please!"

The Sin smiled from her seat in front of the fire, "Oh come on! This place is so quiet we need some music."

"Then turn the music on, I'm listening to it."

Coenicony rolled her eyes and pulled a small device out of her back, "Can't they play Henesys music here or something? Perion music is so-"

"Bland?"

"Exactly!" She pulled off her Blue Sonata and set it in her bag, "Hey you almost done? Missing your company over here."

"Hey Coen, thought we'd drop by."

The Sin looked up and smiled widely, "Oh my god, MIA! Wow, it's been all day!"

Said Archer smiled back, setting her bow down and sitting beside Coen, "I know, I brought along Lycan and another friend of mine. Where's Amar?"

"She's bathing." Coen stood and hugged Lycan, "Hey LK, how's it hanging?"

"High and only by a thread."

Coen snickered and turned to the other mage, "Well hello, Cleric? If yer I/L you better run for your life."

Mia chuckled a bit and pulled a bag from behind her.

The Mage in front of Coen just smiled humorously, "No, I'm Cleric. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Coenicony." She said with a wide smile and shook hands with him, "Coen for short, I'm guessing you're a good friend of Mia's?"

"Yes, I'm xLightSageZx." The Cleric sat down on a separate chunk of rock, "Just call me Light Sage."

Finally emerging from the woods was Amariahl, towel in hand, "Hey did I hear company?"

Light Sage looked up at the sound of the voice and froze nervously.

Mia got up and dashed to Amariahl, "Oh my goodness, Amar!"

"Mia, wow, you hit fourty?" The Spearman asked looking her up and down.

"Fourty-Five, actually, I've been training with LS most of the week." Mia hugged her again and walked back over to the fire.

Amar watched her for a moment before taking a seat on her rock, "Who's LS?"

Hesitantly, the Cleric stood up, "I-I am."

Amariahl looked up at him, "You," She picked up her Scorpio and leaped forward, tackling him to the ground and once again Light Sage found himself face-to-face with the deadly weapon.

Mia, Coen and Lycan stood up to stop her.

"Amar, what the hell?!" Mia ran over and tried to pull her off of him.

"Easy Amar," Lycan King moved forward a bit, "Mages wouldn't like hearing about a Warrior killing one of their kind. You know better."

"Hi again." LS smiled widely and stared up at her, feeling his hat laying on the ground beside him he cleared his throat as the cold metal of the Maple Scorpio tickled his neck.

Amariahl frowned and glared devilishly at him, "You have some nerve coming here. _Mage_."

Coen looked back and forth at them, "Amar is this that Cleric from before?"

"Yes." The Spearman said simply.

"And aren't you still just as beautiful as ever, A-Amar." Light Sage said hesitantly, "I like this position better though. I love the dominant kind."

Amariahl paled and then blushed furiously, she stood and stalked off into the woods.

Mia raised a brow and bent down to help the Cleric up, "LS you have either lost it or you're hoodwinked. Amar is a **Warrior**."

"Believe me, I know that." Light Sage stood up and smiled widely, grabbing his Guiltian from the ground, "I think her Scorpio against my throat was a good enough hint. She is gorgeous though, isn't she?"

Lycan King watched the other Cleric follow after Amariahl, "Umm, anyone else think he's lost it?"

Coen nodded to him, "No one's ever even flirted with Amar, she must be so confused."

"Of course she is." Mia said sitting back down, "Light Sage is a Mage and she's a Warrior. It's like some Romeo and Juliet spaz."

"Should we go after them?"

Lycan shook his head and sat back down, staring at his Crystal Wand, "They'll be fine. Amar's never hurt me and I'm a Mage. LS should be fine."

Coenicony sat down as well and sighed, "I don't know. You've never made a move on her before. If she kills him-"

"Do you think she would?" Mia asked as she pulled some cooked Drake meat from the fire.

"I don't know," The Sin shrugged sadly, "Amar is more of a spur-of-the-moment gal. There's no telling some times."

Lycan King smiled, "Oh come off it. LS can handle himself. They'll both be fine."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Hope you guys liked it, there will be so much more to come! Review or something in the mean time?

KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Of Ice Mages and Sins

**The War Between Wizards and Warriors**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay, a Chapter 2!

Alright so I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I know, I say that in every fic, but I really mean it. If you do have suggestions just pm me or something.

Anyways, moving on about this Chapter...

Things are really about to hit the fan, if Amariahl was seeing the road she was taking she'd prolly have turned back now.

Before it got so bad..

In this Chapter we're introducing an Ice Mage, maybe more then one. Also we will introduce the Stereotypical Sins (Coenicony doesn't count because she is Amariahl's closest most deepest friend) and possibly some more Warriors!

Fer those of you that DO play Maple, and play mages. You prolly think low of Warriors; if you are in that case you should enjoy this Chapter then. XD

Alright I'll stop rambling on! Enjoy guys! And have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

"..." Normal Chat

'...' Whispering

* * *

**Chapter 2: Of Ice Mages and Sins**

* * *

Amariahl found herself stopping at the Drake's Battle Ground, East Rocky Mountain VII. She breathed deeply and stared up at the full moon. For some reason, staring up into the sky, it felt as empty as she did.

"Amar..."

The Spearman turned sharply and frowned at Light Sage, "What're you doing following me, _Mage_?"

Blue eyes stared at her softly as the Cleric made his way out of the small forest area, "Look. I don't know what you have against Mages-"

"Everything." Amar cut in, glaring at him.

Light Sage sighed and continued his sentence, "But I'm not like most Mages. I'm sorry if I said you were attractive. I don't think I would've said it if I knew you would've been so offended by such a compliment."

Amariahl set the blade of her Scorpio down into the dirt and raised a threatening brow at him, "How's that at all a compliment?"

"I called you beautiful." Light Sage said with a laugh, "How is it **not **a Compliment?"

"I didn't mean that part, you act like I'm a whore or something."

The Cleric stepped forward, "I never said anything like that. Look, I didn't mean to sound perverted or anything, but I can't help it when I see a woman as beautiful as you. Sometimes I can't help but say what's on my mind."

Amariahl couldn't help the blush that crept across her face, "So yer not lying?"

"What do I have to lie about?"

"I'm a Warrior." Amar breathed out nervously.

Light Sage smiled and walked closer to her, "Believe me, I know that. I don't think I could've possibly missed it. You're a very gorgeous Warrior though."

"How can you say that?"

"Umm," The Cleric stopped for a moment, "I have this thing called, most people have it I'm sure... A voice?"

Amariahl rolled her eyes and stared at him, "So I've heard. I mean... Mages hate Warriors. And I don't see why you'd be interested in me at all."

"Well I don't think you being a Warrior is a good enough reason for us not being together." Light Sage moved to stand before her, "Warriors can be beautiful. You are, and I'm not going to let my job advance stop me from admitting it."

Amariahl watched him closely, lifting her Maple Scorpio once more, "I suppose there would be no truth in lying to yerself."

"Exactly," The Cleric leaned forward and brushed his lips to her's.

Amariahl froze stock still feeling everyone of her muscles tense up and lock in place.

"Oh god, seriously... What is Maple Global coming to these days?"

Amar and LS turned to look to their left.

Dropping down from his seat on a tree branch was an Assassin, blue pilfer telling Amariahl that he had to be less then level Fifty.

"Hi," He said with a smirk and pushing his bangs back behind his ear, "You know... I don't think many Mages or Warriors would be too impressed about this little relationship. I've seen about as much of it as I can handle, to be honest."

Amariahl pushed Light Sage out of the way and threw her Scorpio at the Sin, pinning him by his shirt sleeve to the tree behind him.

"Well then, Sin," Blond hair fell from underneath Amariahl's Blue Bone Helmet as she made her way to the blue clothed Rogue, "I suppose it's good to know you won't tell anyone, isn't it?"

Light Sage watched as the Sin nodded vigorously and Amar pulled the Scorpio away from him.

"Get going then, before I change my mind and make you dinner."

Said Sin turned with haste and walked away as fast as his legs could take him.

LS smiled as Amariahl made her way back to him, "Either you're insecure around others or you really don't like some jobs."

"I don't mind Coen, she's a Sin." Amariahl sighed and sat down in the grass, "I just hate people insulting me."

"Well that's understandable, you must be insulted commonly."

Amariahl watched him once more, "Not really. It's just... I've never really had someone around like you. Someone that... Likes me. And then a stupid Sin has to come along and ruin the moment."

Light Sage smiled widely, "So you admit it then?"

"Admit what?"

"That you enjoyed it," Light Sage stared at the Spearman, "You enjoyed me kissing you."

Amariahl blushed and looked up at the stars, "I guess I did."

* * *

"I really hope she hasn't killed him," Mia said as she chewed on some seasoned Drake's meat, "I don't feel like being the reason for a War."

Coen nodded to her, "I don't feel like it either. Let's just hope something bad didn't happen."

"What happened?"

Coen, Lycan, and Mia looked up to see Light Sage and Amar making there way to the camp.

"Amar!" The Sin said, jumping from her log and running over to hug the blond, "You didn't kill Light Sage."

Amar cocked a brow and smiled, "No, of course not."

Light Sage walked over and sat beside Mia with an F3 face, "I get no hug?"

"Of course not." Mia turned to him with a wide smile and stared at him suspiciously, "You prolly managed to get one from Amar though, eh?"

LS grinned and thwapped Mia on the back of the head, "That's none of your buisness, kido."

Amariahl walked over to them and sat on her rock, "No, he'll live through the night without me killing him." She looked up at the Cleric and smiled.

Lycan looked between the two, "Did we miss something?"

"Quite a bit," Light Sage said turning to the other Cleric, "You missed a Sin getting pinned between a Pole Arm and a tree."

Coen turned to Amar with wide eyes, "Do what?"

"It was nothing, he just got what he deserved," The Spearman responded.

"Alright, I think it's time for bed," Coen stretched and got up, "You three wanna stay or are you gonna run back to Henesys and Ellinia?"

Mia frowned and stood up, grabbing her Maple Soul Singer, "Well I've got to go back to Henesys, got a few quests I wanna finish while the night is young."

"I'm gonna go ahead and head back to Ellinia," Lycan King said standing up as well.

Amariahl nodded to them before turning to LS, "And you?"

"I can stay."

"Alright then, let me get out the other bed." Amar walked over to a giant chest as Mia and Lycan made their way out of the camp.

Coen grinned widely and watched the looks thrown between LS and Amar, "Holy shit!! I did miss something!!!"

Amariahl looked up as she pulled a bed out of the chest, "What?"

The Sin smiled widely, "You two got together!"

"Did we?" LS looked over at Amar from his spot beside the fire, "Since when?"

"I didn't know..." Amariahl looked back at him, "Are we...?"

Coenicony grinned even more before climbing into her bed, "Your not good at lying Amar."

Amariahl blushed a bit and raised a brow at her.

"We'd be laughing, watching the sunset fade to black. Show the names, play the happy songs. Yeah, yeah, when you call me I can hear it in your voice. Oh sure, want to see me, and tell me-"

"COEN!"

"Oooh, someone's shy!" Coen sung out from under her blanket.

Light Sage threw back his head a bit and laughed, "Haha, you two act so much like sisters do."

Amariahl smiled weakly and laid out the bed, "Here."

* * *

Coen pushed back the bangs out of her eyes and she crossed her arms and tapped her foot in annoyance, "Oh fucking shit. Mushmom should've spawned like FIVE minutes ago."

"Easy Coen, she'll come, just give her time." Amar smiled and stared at Light Sage as she stretched cat-like against the tree behind her.

"Just be glad noone else has shown up yet." LS stood up and grabbed his Lama Staff, moving to stand beside Amar, "Besides, we've got all day to try and get your Ilbies."

Coen sighed and breathed out harshly as an Ice Mage dropped from the island above them, "Oh my fucking GOD!"

"She spawned yet?" The Ice Mage looked around and smiled.

Amariahl frowned and stood up straight, grabbing her Scorpio from the dirt, "What's it to you _Mage_?"

The Ice Mage smirked in response, "Same thing it is to you. By your mood I'm guessing that she's... About to come?"

LS walked up behind Amariahl and whispered something in her ear, setting a hand on her side.

"For someone who appears to hate Mages..." The Ice Mage spoke watching Amar and LS critically, "You sure keep them close."

Amariahl hooked the Mage by the collar of his Blue Anakamoon and swung him left, kicking him off his feet and stabbing her Scorpio in the dirt beside his right ear.

"Amar, easy!" Coen shouted with wide eyes.

"You back yerself off _Mage_." Amariahl growled between clenched teeth, "This Cleric here was just warning me not to kill yer ass, but I'm thinking twice about listening to him."

The Ice Mage below her frowned, "And wouldn't that be great. I knew Warriors were stupid, but I didn't know they were tha-"

"Umm," Light Sage walked up to the two of them, "A-Amar..."

"WHAT?!" Amariahl turned back to him sneering.

Coen ran to the side and pulled her Steelies from the back of her sash, "Amar, look up."

The Spearman turned back from Light Sage to look in front of her and the Ice Mage before freezing entirely.

Before them stood a gigantic monster, Mushmom.

Eyes glaring down at them and monster mouth in a giant frown the mushroom leaped up into the air.

Amariahl pulled her Scorpio away and jumped back just in time as the gigantic mushroom bounced it's heavy body and landed on the Ice Mage.

"Hey! Fat ass! Get a look at these!" Coen backed up, jumped in the air and started throwing out massive amounts of Steelies towards the monster.

Light Sage ran between the two as Amar Hyper Bodied them both and readied his Holy Arrow.

Amariahl whipped back her Pole Arm and slammed it into the side of Mushmom, "Is he still alive?!"

Coen shook her head as the gigantic mushroom made it's way over to Amar, "I don't think he is."

LS frowned and healed Amar, "Let's take this bitch down."

Amar nodded and jumped to the left, hitting Mushmom in the side and backing up more.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Amariahl, Light Sage, and Coen turned and frowned as a Dragon Knight jumped down from the rope leading to the island above them.

"For fuck's sake!" Amariahl ran up to the Mushmom, using Pole Arm Booster and started hitting the giant monster as fast as she could.

Coenicony growled and continued throwing her Steelies out while Light Sage healed them.

Before they knew it the monster was dead and all that was left was a bundle of cash and a Mushmom Spore.

"Great, a DK shows up and just our luck... Nothing drops." Amariahl turned to the Warrior, "Why haven't you left yet?"

The Dragon Knight smiled widely, "Did she just spawn?"

Coen sighed and rolled her eyes, picking up the bundle of cash, "Yes, she spawned, you missed it. How could you not have seen it?"

"You're lying. She's about to spawn isn't she?"

LS chuckled and walked up to Amar.

The blond Spearman sighed and set her Scorpio back against her shoulder, "Sure, we're lying, you sit here and wait another thirty minutes fer her to spawn."

"Alright." The DK smiled back to her and sat down, "Wanna get married?"

"Psh," Amar wrapped an arm around Light Sage as her and Coen made there way off the map, "Only in your dreams, lug-head."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Mwaha! Chapter two! Hope you guys enjoyed!

Please wait around fer chapter 3! Oh, and review or something while you wait? XD

It makes me wanna write it faster.

KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
